Take My Hand
by Lucy Heartfilia 24
Summary: Reader x England, can Arthur save you from a terrible life? Find out by reading!


Your POV:

Alright, I'm done now. You thought.

Your bitch mother had just finished lecturing you about burning the meal you had made, and "feeding her crap". It wasn't even that burnt! And she couldn't even cook! She could make ice cream taste bad! And she was lecturing you?! You hated her with all of your being. She divorced your father when you were 5 and she got stuck with custody. And you haven't seen your father since, not that you cared anyway.

Your only salvation from your crap life was Arthur Kirkland, even though the only reason he talked to you was out of pity, and even though you knew that, you had secretly developed a crush on the britt.

It was 9:30 on a snowy Tuesday night. You were done. Just...done. You walked up to your room, changed into jeans, a black belt with grommets and a t-shirt. Then you threw on a black hoodie and put on your precious headphones, plugged them into your iPod, shoving it in your pocket. Then slipped on your black converse and walked out the door.

You were done.

You walked for a while, you decided to go to your secret place, a secret abandoned cabin in the woods that were outside of town, it was close to a field with a fresh-water stream, it was still early winter even though it had snowed a bit, there were still fish in it. You've showed it to Arthur a couple times, but you didn't think that the cared enough to remember. You decided to live there from now on, nobody would be able to find you there. When you reached it, you were very tired. You put your headphones on and fell asleep.

~*Prussia: Time skip brought to you by ze awesome me! I vill be performing- Me: Prussia! let them get back to the story! Prussia: fine, if they want to miss ze awesome me's show... Me: *turns towards you and bows* Back to the story now.*~

A few days passed by, and you were living contently, eating berries, nuts, and the leftover food you left there when you came there. You saw search dogs and police a few times, but they never got close enough to worry about. You were completely safe and hidden.

One day, you were laying in the field, letting the slowly falling snow land on you and soak your clothes, listening to music with your eyes closed, suddenly, something started coming towards you.  
"hm?"  
you opened your eyes to look at the culprit, "oh crap"

there, towering above you, was Arthur.

"Hey, Artie..." you said awkwardly, and honestly, a bit afraid

he looked angrily at you and yelled "what the hell are you doing you idiot?! I've been worried sick about you for days! I should have known you'd be here, let's go" he said in his british accent as he grabbed your arm and pulled you up to your feet, he started pulling you toward the town.

But you ripped your arm from his grip, "No Arthur! I'm not going back! Not ever!" your voice cracked and tears began to spill.

he sighed, exhausted "you're being ridiculous, now let's go"

"no, Artie, I'm being serious! My mom hates me, my grades suck, and nobody even likes me! I know the only reason you talk to me is because you feel sorry for me" I knew it was true, but it hurt to say it out loud, my voice cracked and tears started to spill, "nobody bothers to care for me, so why shouldn't I leave!"

Arthur's angry look softened and he looked a bit hurt, "you really think I only talk to you because I pity you?"

tears kept running down your face, hitting the pearl-white snow after they fell from your cheeks, "yah, why else would you talk to me? I'm nothing special, in fact, I might be the most boring and ordinary girl on the planet" you said and smiled sadly.

Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes and he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around you. "no, that is absolutely not why I hang out with you, and you are the farthest thing from ordinary and boring!" he almost shouted.

your body stiffened, "t-then...why do you hang out with me...?"

he hugged you tighter, holding your head to his shoulder. "Because I love you, idiot!"

your body loosened up, 'h-he loves me...?' your tears turned into those of joy, "I love you too" you said as you hugged him back.

he loosened his grip on you enough to look down at you, then he leaned down and kissed you sweetly, eventually he pulled away.

"Let's run away, love" he said smiling down at you.

you smiled back warmly, "ok"

you both let go of each other but clasped hands instead. Then, the two of you walked off, into the softly falling snow.

THE END.


End file.
